Marry me
by Izumi Masen vB
Summary: Extra del fic Donde te conoci. Ese fue el día en que mis padres se juraron amor eterno. -ADAPTACIÓN-


Nota: Historia y titulo inspirado en las canciones **Marry Me** de **Train **y** Hasta Mi Final **de** Il Divo**.

_Disclaimer: Tanto Kyou Kara Maou como está historia no me pertenecen, la serie es de Tomo Takabashi y la historia es de **Br0kenztar**, yo solo a adapto._

**Marry Me**

**One-shot**

**POV Miku**

* * *

"Estaré en la sala de espera Wolf," escuché decir a mi papá mientras me decidía que bebida iba a tomar.

"Si ya vamos para allá," le respondió mi mamá y después me preguntó "¿Ya sabes que vas a llevar?"

"Si," contesté mientras tomaba una leche con chocolate de los refrigeradores.

Hoy se cumplen dieciséis años desde aquel viaje que hicimos toda la familia a México. Mi papa por fin le había propuesto matrimonio a mamá, a quien nunca lo había visto tan sonrojado en mi vida cuando le dio el sí. Tenía en ese entonces nueve años de edad y me puse tan feliz cuando vi como papá le proponía matrimonio a mamá. Una de las más hermosas escenas que nunca quisiera olvidar.

"_Wolf…" mamá en ese momento se puso nervioso, sabiendo lo que seguía "He esperado el tiempo indicado para pedirte esto…después de tener a Greta con nosotros, creo que es el momento."_

_Papá se hincó sobre su rodilla derecha, tomando la mano de mamá. Sonreí divertida al ver como a mamá se le subían los colores a las mejillas. Los segundos parecían horas hasta que papá respiro hondo y dijo esas dos palabras._

"_Cásate conmigo."_

_Mamá comenzó a temblar levemente y su mirada la desvió para que papá no pudiera verlo. Note como una lagrima se le escapaba de los ojos y no pude evitar preocuparme. Papá, también preocupado, inmediatamente se puso de pie._

"_Wolf, ¿estás bien?"_

"_S-Si…" contestó apenas en un susurro._

"_Me alegra, creo que debí esperar—"_

"_¡No idiota!" le interrumpió, mirándolo directamente con ojos llorosos "¡Yo no conteste al si estaba bien!"_

_A papá se le abrieron los ojos de sorpresa, mientras mamá se limpiaba las lágrimas, pero no pudo terminar porque papá inmediatamente lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo._

"_O-Oye—"_

"_Gracias Wolf" ahora el que derramaba lágrimas era papá y mamá nunca pudo detener las suyas._

* * *

Se esperaron hasta el verano de ese año para que todos tuviéramos vacaciones y poder viajar tranquilamente a México. El viaje en avión iba a ser largo y debo admitir que estaba muy nerviosa, ya que iba a ser mi primer viaje en avión. Estando arriba del avión y en nuestros respectivos asientos, estaba hundida en el mío y abrazando a Usa-chan con todas mis fuerzas.

Papi estaba sentado a lado mío y notó lo nerviosa que estaba. Con cariño puso su mano sobre mi cabeza haciendo que lo mirara, me sonrió y dijo que todo iba a estar bien. Le regresé la sonrisa tímidamente, aunque sus palabras me habían confortado un poco, aún seguía algo asustada.

Mamá también parecía algo nerviosa, creo que nunca había viajado en avión antes, ya que se estaba impacientando que el avión no despegaba. Cuando el avión se puso en movimiento, abrasé con más fuerza a Usa-chan. Papi iba tranquilo, mientras que mamá estaba más callado de lo normal. Pude notar que papi tomo de la mano de mamá discretamente. Reí a lo bajito, ya que la cara sonrojada de mamá es muy cómica, haciendo que se me olvidara que el avión ya había despejado.

El viaje en avión fue largo, aproximadamente de catorce a quince horas antes de llegar a Los Ángeles, California, donde fue nuestra escala para tomar otro avión que nos llevaría a México. Durante esas largas horas dormí la mayoría del tiempo y para entretenerme me ponía a dibujar o mi mamá me prestaba su computadora para poder jugar.

En una de esas veces que me dormí, me desperté de la nada para darme cuenta que mis papás estaban dormidos; la cabeza de mamá sobre el hombro de mi papá, quien aún sostenía la mano de mamá. Saqué la cámara de mi mochila y les tomé una foto sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Aun mantengo esa foto, una de mis favoritas, mamá no sabe de su existencia… si no la foto ya hubiera sido quemada.

En nuestra escala en Los Ángeles, esperamos una hora antes de abordar el avión que nos llevaría a México. Papá nos traducía en japonés cualquier cosa importante que estuviera en inglés, ya que mamá no sabía mucho de ese idioma y yo algunas palabras no entendía.

Abordamos el avión y tardamos unas dos horas antes de llegar al aeropuerto de la Cuidad de México. Me sorprendí al ver el tamaño del aeropuerto y la cantidad de gente que había. Mamá me tomó firmemente de la mano, diciendo que por ningún motivo me soltara. Caminamos por unos minutos hasta llegar con unas personas que mi papá conocía. Según tenía entendido, dos de sus compañeros de equipo eran mexicanos, quienes se ofrecieron a recogernos al aeropuerto y llevarnos hasta el hotel. También ellos serían los testigos de la boda.

El camino del aeropuerto al hotel fue largo debido al tráfico, pero pasábamos el tiempo admirando la cuidad de noche y platicando con los amigos de papá. Afectada por el cambio de horario, en cuanto llegamos al hotel caía rendida sobre una de las camas. Antes de caer profundamente dormida, pude escuchar a mis papás hablar.

"¿Nervioso, Wolf?"

"¡Por supuesto que no, enclenque!" podría jurar que mamá estaba sonrojado "Solo es una pequeña ceremonia."

"Si, tal vez sea muy pequeña…" si mamá se quedaba mudo era porque papá lo abrazaba "Pero será un acontecimiento muy grande."

"¡Más te vale parar si no quieres despertar a la niña!"

* * *

Mis padres querían, mas bien insistencia de mi papá, hacer primero la ceremonia antes de conocer a fondo la cuidad y sus alrededores. Así que las dos noches después de nuestra llegada sería la ceremonia de mis papás. Durante esos días paseamos por algunos lugares de la cuidad y probamos los platillos típicos de ahí. Cuando solo faltaban algunas horas antes de la ceremonia, regresamos al hotel donde uno de los amigos de papá nos esperaba junto con su esposa.

"Greta te adelantaras con ellos al lugar de la ceremonia," me explicó papá "Ahí Mariana te arreglara para que te veas muy linda."

Asentí con una sonrisa y abracé a papá por el cuello. Después me despedí de mamá antes de irme. Platicaba con el matrimonio de camino hacia la recepción con el poco inglés que sabía, al mismo tiempo que les enseñaba algunas palabras en japonés. Se notaba que el amigo de papá y su esposa eran muy felices en su vida como casados, yo esperaba que mis papás fueran igual de felices después de esa noche… hasta estos días no dudo que fueron tremendamente felices.

Al llegar a la recepción donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia, me emocioné al ver la decoración del lugar. Era sencilla y hermosa, con flores y decoraciones de color blanco. En donde era el altar había una mesa con un mantel blanco con un hermoso bordado y sobre esta unos adornos con flores. Pero el lugar todavía faltaba ser terminado de decorar y Mariana me llamaba en ese momento para poderme ayudar con el peinado.

Mi cabello en ese entonces lo tenía debajo de los hombros, por lo que le fue fácil para Mariana peinarme con una linda media cola con pequeñas flores blancas como adornos y erizó mi cabello un poco con una plancha de cabello. Me puso un poco de maquillaje en la mejillas y en los labios, después me puso un poco de perfume.

"Tienes mucha suerte Greta," me dijo en inglés mientras revisaba mi peinado, yo solo la volteé a ver un poco confundida "Por tener unos papis que te quieren mucho."

No supe que decir a esas palabras, sola la miré y le sonreí. Ella me regresó la sonrisa y después me dijo que me quedara ahí unos momentos.

Siendo sincera, y tal vez a esa edad yo no lo comprendía muy bien, por esos minutos me pregunté porque yo no tenía una mamá. Si tenía una, pero porque yo lo llamaba así, pero en realidad era que tenía _dos papás_. Una vez que les pregunté, cuando era mas chica, que porque decían que yo no tenía una familia _normal_, con _un _papá y _una_ mamá. Ellos respondieron que "somos una familia especial," que después comprendería mejor las cosas.

A los pocos minutos me llamaron para que me presentara en la recepción, ya que no tardaban en llegar los novios. Despejé mi mente y respiré hondo, no comprendía mi dilema a esa edad y tampoco era el momento… yo solo quería ver a mis padres en su día especial. Con las palabras de Mariana, años después, comprendí con eso de _familia especial_. No podría estar más feliz con la familia que tengo.

Cuando llegué a la recepción, me encontré con los dos amigos de mi papá que conocí en el aeropuerto y otras personas con sus respectivas parejas que yo no conocía, hasta el juez ya estaba presente. Sabía que era una ceremonia pequeña con pocos invitados, pero aún así eran demasiadas caras desconocidas para mí. Mariana me tomó de la mano y me presentó con todas esas personas.

"¡Greta!" escuché que llamaban mi nombre. Cuando volteé para ver de quien se trataba, solté la mano de Mariana y fui corriendo hacia la entrada.

"¡Tío Shori!" corrí hasta él para abrazarlo y después él me cargó en sus brazos.

"¡Ya bajala, que vas a maltratar el vestido de Greta!" escuché una voz detrás de tío Shori.

"¡Tía Conrart!" extendí mis brazos para poderle dar un abrazo.

Amos iban vestidos con trajes negros y corbata, los dos se veían muy apuestos. Mamá me había dicho que lo mas seguro que ellos no asistirían a la ceremonia por qué mi tío tenía cosas que hacer en la oficina

"Ne, ne, tío Shori… ¿terminaste para tu trabajo para venir, verdad?"

"En realidad estoy de vacaciones" me dijo con una sonrisa

Después escuchamos a alguien decir que los novios ya estaban llegando al lugar. Mi tío me bajó con cuidado y yo fui directo a mi lugar. Mi función en la boda era entregar las sortijas cuando ellos dijeran sus votos, me temblaban las rodillas de la emoción.

A los pocos segundos aparecieron mis padres en el lugar, mamá con un traje blanco y papá con uno negro, ambos muy apuestos por supuesto. Papá, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, le tendió una mano a mamá, quien la acepto con gusto pero tremendamente sonrojado. Caminaron juntos hasta donde era el altar. Cuando pasaron por donde estaban mis tíos, mamá no podía estar más sorprendido en ese momento; a lo que tío Shori solo le sonrió.

El juez tomó la palabra, diciendo todo en inglés. Habló muy lindo de cómo el amor podía manifestarse de diferentes maneras y que el matrimonio debería considerase como un privilegio que no muchos tenían, y que quienes lo conseguían deberían cuidarlos como un preciado tesoro. Durante todo ese tiempo mis padres no se soltaron ni un solo momento, es más, podía notar como mamá apretaba con más fuerza la mano de papá.

Me acerqué a ellos con la almohadilla con las sortijas, en el momento en que iban a decir sus votos. Papá fue el primero y mientras deslizaba la sortija por el dedo anular de mamá, recitaba unas palabras.

"Wolf… lo mejor que me ha pasado, fue verte por primera vez. Y estar así de mano en mano, es lo que siempre soñé. Prometo cuidarte y respetarte, en las buenas y en las malas; me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida (1)."

Era el turno de mamá, quien tomó la sortija y la mano de papá. Antes de insertar el anillo se detuvo un momento y bajó la mirada. Respiró hondo antes de mirar a papá a los ojos.

"Yo nunca estuve tan seguro de amar así sin condición. Hoy te prometo… ser para siempre, tú y yo en el bien y el mal. Te juro cuidar siempre de nuestra unión. Me entrego a ti, y prometo serte fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida."

Terminó y colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de papá. Luego mamá y papá firmaban unos papeles que daban credibilidad a su matrimonio, al mismo tiempo que tío Shori y un amigo de papá, que creo que se llamaba Murata, firmaban como testigos. Escuché a mamá que me llamaba para que fuera con ellos. Corrí hasta ellos directamente hacia sus brazos mientras los invitados seguían aplaudiendo. Era evidente que no podía ocultar mi felicidad… por fin éramos una familia.

* * *

Miro con nostalgia las fotografías de la boda en México, guardadas en un álbum de fotos que yo misma decoré. Cuando termino de ver el álbum completo, regreso a la primera pagina para tomar mi favorita de todas: la que tome en el avión cuando mis papás estaban dormidos, agarrados de la mano. Sonrió divertida al ver la foto y no noto que mamá había llegado a casa.

"Ya llegué," anunció pasando por mi puerta.

"Bienvenido a casa," dije mientras escondía la fotografía en su lugar.

"¿Qué escondes?" preguntó ahora entrando a mi habitación.

"N-Nada," sonreí inocentemente.

"Greta ya no eres una niña de cinco años," mamá me regañó "Ahora dame eso que escondes."

"¡No!" me negué y abracé el álbum contra mi pecho.

"¡Greta déjate de chiquilladas!"

Peleamos por el álbum de fotos, yo no dejaba que mamá me quitara el álbum mientras él hacia todo lo que podía por quitármelo, cuando la fotografía que tanto protegía se cayó del álbum lentamente hacia el suelo.

"¿Qué es esto?" mamá preguntó al ver la fotografía en el suelo.

"¡N-No es nada!" intenté tomar la fotografía primero pero mamá fue más rápido.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, mamá se sorprendió al ver la fotografía pero pude notar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro… pero sus ojos reflejan una gran tristeza. Perder a un papá es difícil, pero perder el amor de tu vida debe ser doloroso y deprimente. A pesar de tantos años sin tener a papá con nosotros, me sorprende como mamá sigue adelante a pesar de todo.

Mamá dejó de ver la fotografía, regresando a una expresión seria y guardó la foto dentro de su chaqueta.

"Shori nos invitó a cenar," dijo mientras salía de mi habitación "Alístate rápido que no tarda en llegar."

"¡Oye pero a dónde vas con mi fotografía!"

Algo que aprendí gracias a mis padres, y que nunca espero olvidar, es _te amaré hasta mi final_.

**END**

* * *

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**(1) Lo tradicional, pero en mi opinión son las palabras mas bellas de toda una boda.**

**¿Por qué escogí México? ¿La verdad tendré que decirlo cuando soy orgullosamente mexicana? Iba a escoger USA pero no sé nada de los estados que tienen legalizado el matrimonio homosexual, además… ¿qué lugar mas hermoso que mi país? (Orgullo mexicano a todo lo que da XD).**

**Esto quedó corto, pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer gracias a mi falta de tiempo libre.**

**Me dará diabetes después de todo este romanticismo… bueno en compensación a todas las que hice llorar en el fic de _Donde te conocí_.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me gustaría leer sus comentarios en sus reviews.**

**Mata ne~**

NOTA MÍA:

¿Que más puedo decir? De nuevo gracias por todo el apoyo brindado ;)

Nos leemos!


End file.
